Nightfall
by RandomGirl200
Summary: The ten teenagers all wander off into the woods to investigate a source of a terrifying scream... But only one of them return and live to tell the tale. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all!**

**I have finished 'Those Nights' so I took that as an opportunity to write another story. This one is mysterious, full of suspense... and I'm obviously proud of the summary. Simple, but effective.**

**Enough with my rambling, here's the first chapter! If people like it, I'll be more than happy to continue.**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Her eyes tripled in size as she backed away from her friends' body, fear written all over her face. With each step she took, she let out a strangled cry of sorrow. Shaking her head, she was trying to block everything out. Disbelieving that all of this had happened. That the lifeless, cold body sprawled in the mud wasn't her friend. That they didn't go into the woods in the first place. It's like the saying; curiosity killed the cat. No, instead, curiosity killed the teenagers.

The wind was knocked out of her as she tripped over a fallen, sodden trunk and collided with the wet terrain below. Raindrops streaked down her face, mixing with the tears that were already making their way down her cheeks. Thunder cackled above, and she scrambled to her feet. She didn't know where she was. These woods seemed never ending, something she hated. Would she ever see anything but this forest again?

Taking off in a random direction, branches clawed her face and caressed her hair, the wind chilling her right to the bone. Eventually, scratches appeared on her arms and face, her hair tussled and in clumps, her body shaking from the cold and sobs raked through her body. She couldn't take it anymore. She was alone. She collapsed onto the ground, the unbearable reality gnawing at her. Then, as she lifted her head, she noticed a set of bright lights advancing towards her, before stopping beside her. It was a car... it was help. She could vaguely make out a figure climb out of the car and into the pouring rain, before large boots stopped inches away from her face.

"Please," she sobs, still sprawled on the ground. "Help me... please." She felt two warm hands slither under her forearms and lift her up, careful as to avoid the bruises and fresh cuts.

"It's okay," a gentle voice rang through her ears. "You're okay."

She only cried harder. "Help me..." she croaked once more, ignoring the figure's statements. "Please, help me..." then, barely above a whisper, she said something else. "Please, save me..."

* * *

**_Hours__ earlier..._**

* * *

"That was such a fun night," Nina chirped enthusiastically, gripping onto Fabian's hand as she walked with him towards Anubis house.

"Totally," Joy chipped in. All ten of them had just finished playing bowling, and how fun it was. Patricia had mainly dominated, though, who knew she was so good at bowling? Well, Joy did, but that's about it.

"I am the winner," Patricia sang cheerily, and everybody laughs at her upbeat attitude. They began to walk along the outline of the entry of the forest, not daring to go inside, especially at night. They're not THAT crazy.

"There is nothing more terrifying than those woods," Amber exclaims, glancing anxiously at the many trees. There was just something mysterious about them - for starters, if you went in too far, would you even find your way back out? It was a gigantic, life size maze.

"We've been against Rufus," Jerome says slowly. "Fount an Egyptian relic cup, discovering Nina's a chosen one and that Joy's not, that Eddie's an Osirion, released an evil spirit, Trudy being kidnapped, that scary Vera woman, found a load of tunnels and almost died MULTIPLE times, those were only a few things, and you think a forest is more scary?"

"YES!" Amber shouts.

Eddie snorts. "Amber, you're so ridiculous."

"No I'm not!"

"You are," Mick says with a chuckle.

"But-"

She was cut off by a terrifying scream ripping throughout the forest, echoing for a few seconds, before stopping.

"What was that?" Mara whispers worriedly, biting her lip anxiously.

"I don't know," Fabian replies, eyes ablaze in concern.

"Someone could need our help in there," Nina murmurs.

Another scream, more chilling and louder than before, sounded again.

Before anybody could register what to do, Eddie had already advanced towards to the woods.

"Guys!" Mara yelps, as Patricia follows in pursuit, as well as Mick and Joy. "You don't know what could happen!"

"Yes, but somebody could need our help!" Nina reasons, as she and a hesitant Fabian follow her friends. "Plus we're all together, we stick together." They felt as though they need to do something to help - they were always putting other things before themselves.

"Wait up!" Amber yelps, taking off after them, and Alfie rushes after her.

"Well, if they're going, we should go," Jerome sighs, then noticing his girlfriends mortified expression. "Who knows what they could get up to in there!"

"Alright," Mara sighs, allowing Jerome to pull her after her crazy friends.

It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay. Mara attempted to calm herself.

So she hoped.

* * *

**WOO!**

**The first chapter ALWAYS sucks!**

**Anyway, so now this is just the start, so not much good stuff yet. So then - all you know about the start is that the survivor is a GIRL. GIRL POWER! Yet much more things need to be revealed - what was that scream for? Why is this happening? Who is behind this?**

**The next chapter should be up soon, and it should be 10x better than this one.**

**Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate it if you'd review!**

**~Random (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! (:**

**11 reviews just in the first chapter? Amazing, you all rock, I love you. Free cookies for everybody because I'm so nice. :P**

**There will be a few couple moments in this story, but not much, as the concept of this is... well, only one person survives... so you know...**

**Anyway, here's the chapter, enough of my blabbing!**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

The ten teenagers trudged through the squelching mud, listening painfully to the endless complaints of a certain blonde.

"My shoes are getting ruined, and don't even get me started on what this woodland area is doing to my HAIR!" Amber exclaimed.

"Enough, Amber!" Patricia snapped, as she had reached her limit with the rich girl's non stop chattering.

"Sheesh," Amber mutters. "Sorry." they continue to walk.

"This is hopeless, we don't know what direction to go in!" Eddie was getting frustrated as he spoke, gripping his spiky hair in annoyance.

"This is scary, and not to mention dangerous," Mara observes, biting her lip anxiously as she glanced around the thick trees and crisp, dark leaves scattered everywhere.

"Please, my middle name is danger," Alfie responds, smirking whilst he folded his arms over his chest.

"I thought your middle name was Marmaduke," Mick replied.

"It's pronounced DANGER!"

"You GUYS!" Nina yelps, abruptly causing the previous squabble to come to a halt. "Quiet!"

The scream sounded again, louder than before, yet it sounded different. The first few seconds were a high pitched shriek, and then afterwards, it sounded like choking or gargling, even. Either way it was sickening them to their cores.

"It was this way!" Eddie confirms, changing his route and beginning to walk to the north-east.

"Since when did you develop a hero complex," Fabian muttered, but thankfully, nobody picked up his comment.

"I say we split up," Eddie then spoke.

Joy glanced at him as though he had grown an extra head. "Split up? In a forest? At near enough midnight? You're crazy."

"We'll cover ground much faster," Eddie compromised, ignoring her statement about him being insane (near enough). "We might even be done sooner. Besides, we have our phones."

"That are barely receiving signal," Jerome interrupted, earning a harsh, cold glare from the American.

"Fine," Eddie spat. "We stick together, no excuses, got it?"

"Who elected you the leader?" Jerome then snickered, but like Joy's comment, it was put aside.

"You know what?" Eddie piped up. "You lot can stay together, I don't care. I just can't stand to stay with you lot right now. I'm going solo."

"Eddie, wait!" Patricia yelped. "You can't go alone!" he dismissed her worry and began to stalk off by himself. "I'm coming, then!" the red head flew after him.

"I'm going with Patricia," Joy said, before following her best friend.

"I'm going too," Mick spoke next, glancing wistfully at Joy. "Wait up!"

"This is great," Amber said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "We're all splitting up in an extremely dark forest! How clever!"

"Nobody else leave!" Nina advised. "Us six stick together, agreed?"

"Agreed," everybody chimed, and they then set off north-east, but went a bit more right so they went down a different path.

How much harm could happen?

* * *

"Eddie, slow down!" Patricia hollered, glaring holes into the back of her boyfriends' head. Why was he being so difficult?

He let out a sigh and stopped walking, before turning around to face her. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. "I was out of line and now we've split up."

"It's okay," Patricia replied, sliding her hand into his, and this small action caused him to smile. "We'll be fine."

"I officially hate the woods," Joy says with a scowl. "Too many branches poking me in the face!"

Mick walked next to her, squinting his right eye. "Well, at least you didn't get one in the eye." Concern washed over Joy's features as she winced, asking him if he was okay.

"You're the smartest person I know," Eddie jokes with a chuckle.

In the woods at night?

Save the jokes for later.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, somebody was hyperventilating.

"Amber!" Mara exclaimed. "Calm down!"

Amber was taking quick, deep breaths. "I can't! I panic when I get scared!"

"Never would I have known," Jerome inputted, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Guys, stop!" Fabian yelped. Nina was rubbing her temple in exhaustion. Alfie simply stood there in the darkness, arms tightly folded over his chest as he watched in amusement.

Even in pitch black, Alfie was never bored.

The scream sounded again, but this time, it seemed as though... like you had been burned. The immediate pain caused a shriek to rip from your throat, full of pain.

"Help me!" the voice screamed, resembling a scream from a horror film, chilling each Sibuna member to the bone. "No! Please! NO!"

Amber's eyes flooded with tears as she stiffened, painfully listening to the shrieks filled with hope that somebody was out there, listening.

And they were.

Nina clamped a hand over her mouth, Mara's eyes tripled in size, Jerome jammed a fist into his mouth anxiously and bit down, Fabian was pacing nervously and Alfie didn't know what to do.

"NO!" was the last thing the voice shrieked - it sounded feminine, so the person was assumed to be a girl - before another familiar gurgle noise sounded, and all was silent.

"I want to get out of here," Amber whimpered softly, burying her face into Mara's shoulder for comfort.

"Amber, somebody needs our help though," Fabian responded. All of them were shaken up - wouldn't you if you were wandering through the woods at night and heard a cry of pain? Then again, thinking about it, you wouldn't go into the forest at night, would you?

Sibuna was too kind for their own good. They were willing for anything - besides, they've found ancient Egyptian relics and discovered a length of tunnels underneath the very house they live in. They seem to be prepared for anything.

"Come on, we have to keep moving," Jerome whispered huskily, and everybody murmured in agreement and began to follow. They only continued to walk for five seconds before they all were struck with an uneasy feeling. Each of them thought the same thing.

It seemed... quiet. Too quiet, even.

"Guys," Mara's voice was filled with alarm.

"What?" Nina whispered.

"Where's Alfie?" she replied, and the remaining five of them spun around, hoping to see the familiar alien loving boy.

"ALFIE?" Amber screamed.

He was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

***Shudders* The screams just get more and more creepy, huh? Sorry this chapter is short!**

**THEY'VE SPLIT UP! Foolish teenagers! AND ALFIE IS MISSING?! Gasp! Stuff just got real.**

**So then - where's Alfie? Where are the screams coming from, and who do they belong to and why? Which group will get to the source first? Who will DIE first? *evil cackle***

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon, so don't worry!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**~Random (:**


End file.
